Operation Unrequited Love
by SakuraHikarinoTsubasa
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends. Six years ago Syaoran moved away. Now he's back and the the reunion was less then desired. Will Sakura confess? And What's this about matchmaking? Oh and don't forget Touya Onii-chan. Now being rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Sakura

**Hikari: Now it's a new story yay! **

**Syaoran: Um why are you writing a new one abou us?**

**Hikari: Cause I had an insperation! So deal Syaoran!**

**Syaoran: Yeah, Yeah.**

**Kero: What! I'm not in this at all!**

**Hikari: No this is a non-magic one sorry.**

**Kero: Awww**

**Meiling: Yay! I'm in this one!**

**Hikari: You're in the other one too.**

**Meiling: Oh right. Hehehe**

**Tomoyo: Anyway Hikari-chan does not own CCS. **

**Yuka: Only her OC's**

**Chiharu: And this Plot…**

**Hikari: Now on with Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: Sakura

"Everyone Good morning!" Sakura smiled slamming open the door. She was early today. Which was a first for Sakura. Those who knew Sakura really well like her best friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yuka, knew something was up. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Chiharu said as Sakura passed her to her seat. Tomoyo had her camera out filming the ultra rare morning of Sakura being early. "So what's making our dear Sakura-chan so giddy." Tomoyo asked. She was still filming. "Hmmm, well. He's coming back!" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's eyes got wide then softened having an evil glint in her eyes. "Your beloved." She snickered. "N-no! He's just um I was in love with him when we were kids but now we are just friends." She stuttered waving her hands in defense. "Is that so…" Tomoyo then grabbed Sakura's bag and then pulled out her wallet. "Then why do you keep a picture of him with you all the time." She teased holding up a picture, sure enough, of Sakura's childhood friend. "Oi! Give that back!" Sakura exclaimed quietly. "Sure, but you are still in love with him aren't you.." she stated still with the evil expression on her face. "Okay, fine you're right I am! But keep it a secret and stop bothering me about it!" Sakura ordered snatching the picture from Tomoyo. "All right all right. So when is he going to be here?" Tomoyo asked sighing in defeat. "Well…

_Flashback: _

_"Ohayo Otou-san, Okaa-san!" Sakura shouted running down the stairs. "Ohayo Sakura-san!" They both shouted in unison. "Ohayo Oniisan!" Sakura shouted to her brother Touya. They never got along but still Sakura tried to greet her brother. "hnn." He scoffed. 'Onii-chan seems upset this morning, I wonder why?' Sakura thought to herself, but quickly shrugged it off and sat down with her family for breakfast. "Sakura-chan! I have amazing news!" Sakura's mother Nadeshiko squealed. "Well what is it!?" Sakura asked in anticipation. "Sakura-san you remember Li-san who used to live next door right? You played with their son and niece all the time." Her father Fujitaka asked. "Yeah of course I remember! I could never forget Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. "Well they are moving back here!" Nadeshiko shouted with joy. "Really?!" Sakura shouted getting up from her seat and slamming her hands on the table. "YES!!" Nadeshiko squealed and did the same thing as her daughter and they both took each others hands and danced around. Fujitaka and Touya just sweat dropped. "So when are they coming back Okaa-san!?" Sakura asked her eyes full of stars. "Today after school!" Nadeshiko smiled. "Yay!" Sakura jumped. "Man that brat is coming back." Touya muttered but Sakura heard him. "Syaoran is not a brat Onii-chan!" Sakura retorted then stomped on his foot. "Anyway your Okaa-san and I are going out to dinner with Xiao-san and Yelan-san. So Sakura-san you and Toya-kun will have dinner here with Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan." Fujitaka explained. "Yay! Well I got to go to school so ja ne!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Today!" Sakura finished. "Cool so Li-kun and Meiling-chan are coming to our school right?" Tomoyo asked. "Yep! I can't wait!" Sakura squealed. "Kinomoto-san we are starting class!" The sensei shouted. "Oh Hai sensei…" Sakura uttered than sank into her seat.

The rest of Sakura's day was really great for her. She actually got the math questions right. She didn't have her baton fall on her head in cheerleading practice. And got the last bento box at lunch! It was now last hour and Sakura was watching the clock with anticipation. 'Only 2 more seconds.' she thought. Then the bell rang. Sakura immediately got up, grabbed her bag.

"Sakura-chan! Good luck! And Introduce us tomorrow!" Chiharu shouted waving to Sakura from her desk. "Yeah! We'll fill him in on all the Kawaii Sakura-chan moments!" Tomoyo squealed pulling out her hand cam. Sakura, and Chiharu sweat dropped at the sight. "Um thanks guys. Ja ne!" Sakura turned and hurried out the door. After she made sure Sakura was completely out of sight, Chiharu turned to Tomoyo. Who had an evil aura about her.

"You're going to try some matchmaking aren't you?" Chiharu questioned Raising a brow. Tomoyo's eye's widened in excitement. "Oh whatever gave you that idea?" she replied feigning innocence. "You absolutely can't leave me out of this Tomo-chan!" a girl shouted popping out of nowhere. "Oh Hi Yuka-chan." Chiharu laughed nervously. "Yo!" she replied. "So are film the reunion?" Yuka asked with a smirk while pulling out her own hand cam. It's just like Tomoyo's except it's blue and Tomoyo's is purple. "Of course I don't even want to miss one Kawaii Sakura-chan moment!" Tomoyo swooned cupping her hand to her face dramatically. "Yay! Chi-chan you're coming too!" Yuka ordered singing. "Why exactly?" Chiharu asked annoyed. "Because we need someone to keep watch!" Tomoyo replied. "Why me!" Chiharu slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh stop with the drama and let's go!" Tomoyo shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"Look who's talking." Chiharu mumbled. "I heard that!" Tomoyo retorted. "Okay. Operation unrequited love now commence!" Yuka shouted cracking her knuckles. "Um operation unrequited love?" Chiharu questioned. "Yeah, because we don't know how he feels yet." Tomoyo answered. "Oh..hey wait a sec!" Chiharu uttered but was ignored and dragged off to who knows where.

**Hikari: So what did you think? Please review!**

**Meiling: Yay Syaoran and I come in next!**

**Syaoran: Yeah, that means that…**

**Hikari: You're reunion is getting Closer…**

**Syaoran: (blushes)**

**Sakura: Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Syaoran

**Hikari:**Hello! I'm back with this story it's no longer on hiatus Yay!

**Syaoran: ****... **I'm kinda wimpy in this one.

**Hikari:**No you just are very sweet to your cousin, and she's just too sneaky.

**Syaoran:**Yeah I guess…

**Hikari:**Okay So as I was saying. Now that this is no longer on hiatus I will update it at least once a week or every 2 weeks. Syaoran the disclaimer!

**Syaoran: **Yeah, yeah, Hikari does not own CCS only this fanfic. Please enjoy.

**Hikari: **You don't have to be so boring when you say it. Anyway please Review as well.

**Chapter 2: Syaoran**

Meiling Li got off her plane with her cousin Syaoran stretching her arms wide.

"AAAH It feels great to be on the ground again, huh Syaoran?" she turned to her cousin looking for a response, but none came. Syaoran seemed to be staring off into space.

"Do you think Auntie and Uncle will get off soon?" she asked then stared at Syaoran anticipating a response, heck even a retort would be fine. But no the boy was silent which annoyed Meiling to no end.

"Yo! Syaoran!" she shouted waving her hand in front of his face. Nope he didn't pay attention, so, "Yo Syaoran! Sakura-chan's here right now!" she shouted.

"Huh?! Sakura! What the!" he exclaimed frantically looking around. Left…. no Sakura, right…no Sakura.

"Meiling! What the Hell was that for!" he glared.

"Um well you weren't paying attention so…." she fidgeted with her hands looking down. Syaoran sighed then turned back to his original position by the loading gate.

"Meiling it's fine. I was just thinking. Sorry." he stated then got back the dazed look on his face. "Thinking about Sakura-chan huh?" she giggled. Syaoran blushed like mad with embarrassment.

"N-no I was just thinking about uh… the flight yeah the flight! It sure was long huh?"Syaoran laughed nervously. He tried to hide it but no avail, his cousin can interpret anything.

"Hmm is that so?" she got an evil glint in her eyes. Syaoran flinched seeing that his cousin was planning something.

"Then why do you still carry around this picture of her from 6 years ago huh?" she giggled holding up the evidence.

"How did you get that?!" he shouted trying to get the picture away from his cousin but he failed. She's just too fast, dodged it in an instant. 'It pays having all that martial arts training.' she thought cheerfully.

"You know you really are a sound sleeper Syaoran." she laughed evilly. Syaoran glared at this girl, thinking deep in his subconscious, 'I can't underestimate her.' he knew this all too well. Before another word could be uttered Yelan and Shun Li came up to the two bickering cousins.

"Uwaaa! That plane ride was too long!" Yelan yawned stretching her arms wide. She almost hit her husband in the face but he dodged out of the way at the last minute.

"Hmm uh what up? You guys seem like you are having a fight or something." Shun asked.

"Uh now nothing like that right Syaoran?" Meiling asked and Syaoran took this as an opportunity. So he snatched the evidence of his longtime crush on Sakura from Meiling.

"Yeah, nothing like that would ever happen." he smirked. Meiling got furiously red.

"Okay! So Kinomoto-san is coming to pick us up. After that Nadeshiko-san along with Kinomoto-san are going to take us out to dinner. You both are going to have dinner with Sakura and Toya at their house! Isn't that wonderful!" Yelan said happily. Syaoran however, was remembering how much he hated Toya.

Flashback

_Syaoran and Sakura were playing a game in her room. Syaoran was winning. _

_"Wow Syaoran! I can't believe how good you are!" she shouted. Syaoran just smiled, after getting a compliment form Sakura. Then the door slammed open revealing Sakura's Onii-chan….Toya. _

_"Hey Brat! Why are you here!?" he shouted. Syaoran cringed; he knew what was coming so he glared at Toya._

_"Onii-chan! Syaoran-kun is my friend! Be nice!" Sakura shouted. "How can I be?! He's-he's- a brat!" Toya yelled. Sakura stomped over to Toya then stepped on his foot…hard. _

_Ow! Ugh Sakura!" he groaned._

_"That's what you get for calling Syaoran-kun a brat when he's not!" Sakura retorted, and then she started walking out of the room. "I'm going to get a drink for Syaoran-kun and me. You better are gone by the time I get back!" she stated then angrily walked out the door._

_After he knew for sure Sakura was gone Toya walked up to Syaoran. "Hey Brat." _

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"You are going to pay for this. I will kill you." what he was going to say was (if you hurt Sakura.) But instead it came out like that, and Syaoran was terrified, mostly because Toya's 2 years older._

End of Flashback.

Because of this Syaoran hated Toya even more than before. Not that the fact that he was going to kill him but that he was always in the way of him and Sakura ever being alone. He hoped that Toya would have changed but, that's probably not going to happen. While Syaoran was thinking how much he hated Toya, Meiling was thinking of how to tease Sakura about Syaoran.

"So we really are going to see Sakura and Toya again!? Oh how nostalgic! Right Syaoran?" Meiling asked. Syaoran was still reliving all the times Toya tortured him so he didn't answer. Meiling got really mad so, "Syaoran! I know you love Sakura and all but that's no reason to space out and ignore me!" she shouted.

Now that got his attention as well as his parents'. "Syaoran, you love Sakura?! How cute!" Yelan squealed. Shun just nodded in response. Syaoran got red with both embarrassment and anger.

"MEILING!!!!" Syaoran shouted and so the two cousins were chasing each other. "Ah Kinomoto-san!" Yelan shouted waving to Fujitaka Kinomoto. "Yelan-san, it's goo to see you again, you too Shun-san." Fujitaka said. Syaoran and Meiling stopped their game of chase, and the 5 went to the Li's old, but also new, home.

**Hikari: ****Well that's all for now. I'll make the chapters longer next time. Oh and next chapter is already in development so it'll be finished soon. Also I know Yelan calls Syaoran by his Chinese name in the Movie but in this she just calls him Syaoran. Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
